Is This a Dream?
by JamminShorty13
Summary: It was the end of November right after Thanksgiving in Mckee, Vermont...The first snowflakes of the year had just began to fly when my world was flipped upside down. Not in a good way either.


Heyy guys! I had this dream and I couldn't quite get it out of my head so I decided to start writing! So please read and review and later yes the Salvatores and Elena will be coming into the story! :) I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or anything of that nature. That belongs to LJ Smith. But I do own my characters. PLease don't take them without my permission.** :)

* * *

My name is Jennifer Ryers, and I am a vampire. I've been this way for about two years now, and it's been the most bizarre couple years of my life.

A woman by the name of Katherine Petrova changed me into this monster I am. She was a tourist, someone who had lost her way and I went and tried to help her; well little did I know what she was going to do to me. Or who I was going to become.

Her plans were nothing but trouble in my opinion. She wanted me to be apart of a "game" she was playing. Well this game was highly dangerous and possibly lethal. Apparently she had searched all over the world for someone like me, someone like her, to do what she couldn't. Well to her surprise I wanted nothing to do with her "games." I was happy in my small town of McKee. I was happy with my family and my best friend/future husband. (He didn't know the latter part.)

When she changed me it changed my life. My best friend left me, he left town actually. Which broke my heart in more ways then one. My family loved me but hated what I had become; my father wouldn't look me in the eyes anymore. The only one who still acted normal was my cousin Maria. She actually wanted to be changed when she graduated college and I had agreed to change her. She was the only one who stuck around beside me.

Katherine hadn't liked what I had chosen. That was putting it lightly; she had tried to convince me to join her by threatening my family and friends. When she saw how it didn't affect me she went to the one person she knew would, my mother. She ended up killing her and I vowed to kill Katherine for what she had done. She had left town after that incident. For which I was glad.

Vampires had become very common in the late 20's…2020's that is. My father, Charles, was a professor of sorts. He studied vampirism like it was a disease he could fix. I refused to be his little puppet so he found several homeless child vampires. They were all between the ages of ten to sixteen I viewed them with disgust. They were dirty and had matted hair and didn't bath often and just didn't care, I stayed far away from them when possible. They were junkies, the blood he gave them contained drugs that kept their minds at bay. Well I guess I should say the blood I gave them. My father was too much of a wimp and was afraid of his projects to feed them. I wasn't so sickened by them I was going to let them starve. I felt that pain before and I wasn't going to let them go through it.

When my family first found out what I was they had locked my in a dark, isolated room and starved me. Hoping to reverse the effects of my vampirism…remember, they thought it was a disease well, that didn't go so well. When my aunt had come to bring my dinner I had attacked her and nearly killed her. They started to buy me blood after that and kept at arms length distance away for the first year. They eventually came around and we became pretty close again but they still were kind of distant. My father still refuses to look at me and I got over that in time and just accepted it.

The child vampires kept to themselves mostly and had a small house attached to ours in the back. They never talked to me and I never talked to them. They were mostly all to high from whatever test or drug my father had given them. Mostly he just used vervain to keep them at bay. Oh didn't I mention vervain a plant could kill us vamps? Yup, another downside to being a vamp, the biggest one not being able to walk in the sun without my necklace or ring on, I normally wore both just to be safe. They both were pretty much the same a simple jewel was encrusted on both of them. A lapis lazuli gem, it was a dark azure blue with little flecks of gold. I had to have an old acquaintance that now worked in Egypt get his hands on these stones. They weren't easy to come by. The Egypt's revered these stones, it was mentioned in the Egyptian Book of the Dead. Lapis Lazuli was believed to be a sacred stone, buried with the dead to protect and guide them in the afterlife. So it cost me a pretty penny to get them. But it was worth it.

When Katherine had killed my mother I had sworn to kill her, or destroy her whichever came first. So I started doing a little research on the documents she had left with me in case I wanted to join her. Well a few hacks and some digging later I found out that she was into something big. Something our government was in on. I had been going to the library everyday for the past month and using their computers just in case it got traced. But the hacks Katherine left me were pretty good at not leaving any trails. Well just when I started to get somewhere was when the Black Ops rolled in.

"Black Ops? What are they doing in town?" whispered Maria. We were in the library again and I was filling her in on what I knew.

"There is something that they're looking for in this town. Something that has something to do with this big project called The Last Genesis." I said.

We watched as they paraded into the side of the library to the conference rooms they had over there.

"Look, lets get our research in for the day. Even though I work for them doesn't mean I want to be involved in whatever they're doing."

"I agree now on those DNA scans…" Maria went on through what she had found and that was our day. We got lost in our research.

Yes, I was a part of the Black Ops. I was a secretary actually, that was what I had been chosen to do. So it was pretty easy to get into their system when I found out it was government planned. I had access to every government file after I used the hacks Katherine left me on top of what I already knew from my time with them and my training.

"Maria! Lets go! Nunnie is gonna kill us for being late to dinner!" I yelled from the back door of the library. Maria was still shutting down all her files from the day; she was crazy slow when it came to leaving. I was leaning on the door when I suddenly was shot forward and fell on my knees I whipped around with speed only a vampire could have and barred my fangs with a quick hiss toward whoever pushed me down.

When I saw the uniform and the hiss that followed I was stopped short. A vampire operative? No way!

"Who're you?" I spat.

"That's exactly what I was about to ask you?" he said. I stopped I knew that voice.

"Michael?" I sat up and my vision adjusted from red back to normal.

"Jenny?" He asked. A smile broke across his face.

I smiled back as he scooped me up into a bone-breaking hug. "I've missed you mikey," I said and he simply smiled and said, "I've missed you too."

* * *

What did you think? Good I hope! Now please Review! I will be updating soon, i'm getting real into this. :P

Thank ya! ;)

-Angela


End file.
